Help from an Unexpected Place
by The Charmed Angel
Summary: The charmed ones, helping Hogwarts take on voldemort, are help by the last person they thought of... PG13 for some Language This is my first fic please be nice Oh and I don't own ANYTHING
1. Powers List

Powers List  
  
In the Beginning: Piper Halliwell: Particle Manipulation- makes things freeze and blow up Phoebe Halliwell: Levitation and Premonitions Paige Halliwell: Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, and Healing Leo Wyatt: Sensing (can tell where his charges are and what they are feeling), Orbing, Healing, Shape shifting, Jingling (he's and elder. Jingling=talking in other people's heads), Orbing more than one person if they are not touching him Professor Dumbledore: Spells, Apparation(Teleportation)-Requires wand for spells Adult Wizards: Same as Dumbledore Youth Wizards: Same as Dumbledore, without Apparation. Tonks: Same as Dumbledore, Shape shifting Mad-Eye Moody: Same as Dumbledore, Eye can see through objects Remus Lupin: Same as Dumbledore, Werewolf Sirius Black: Same as Dumbledore, Animagus(Can turn into a large dog) Minerva McGonagall: Same as Dumbledore, Animagus(Can turn into a cat)  
  
Then when things get hopeless for the good guys:  
This really gives a lot away... but what the heck  
  
Future: Wyatt Halliwell: Particle Manipulation, Levitation, Energy Balls, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Shape shifting, Force Shield Future: Christopher Halliwell: Particle Manipulation, Telekinesis, Orbing, Healing, Shape shifting, Energy Balls, Orb Manipulation (can make lights, blind people, and become orbs so an attack will pass through him). Cole Turner/Source of all Evil: Flaming, Fireballs, Instant Vanquishing, Demonic respect(very, very feared by evil), Telekinesis, Shape shifting  
  
Mwa Ha ha ha... Hell of a fight!!! 


	2. Unexpected Owl

Chapter 1:  
Unexpected Owl  
  
"Phoebe!! Where are you?" yelled Piper Halliwell, the eldest of three sisters, who happened to be witches. They were the charmed ones, the strongest of the wiccan witches.  
"PIPER!!!" shouted Paige, the youngest, as the demon threw an athame at her older sister. "Athame!" yelled Paige, using her power to make the knife vanish in a flurry of blue orbs and reappear in her hand. She immediately whipped it at the demon, who screamed as he burst into flames and was vanquished. Suddenly, down the stairs of the manor, came Phoebe, the middle sister, who had been in her room, moping about her lost love, Cole Turner, now the Source of all evil.  
"Where's the demon?" Phoebe asked, confused about the noise.  
"He's dead already!!!!!" Shouted both her sisters in unison. "Where were you?" piper asked.  
"Moping," paige said frustrated. "I know you loved cole but you really have to get over him ok? He was no good and evil, and if you keep thinking about him sooner or later a demon is gonna come and fricken kill you!"  
"I know, I know... It's just that I can't concentrate..." she said sadly. "I can't help feeling that he still can be saved..."  
"look phoebe, I know how you feel, but Cole can't be saved. I used to think he was evil but he's beyond that. He's the Source of all Evil, for crying out loud!" exclaimed paige. She never really liked cole and was always trying to find a way that she could get Phoebe to realize he's evil. Before phoebe could answer, a loud screech was heard from the kitchen. As the sisters rushed in, their whitelighter (and piper's husband) Leo ran out.  
"Um, girls... there's sort of an owl in the sink, and I'm wondering if you might know why?"  
"No idea," piper said absently, as she examined the owl. "Hey, there's a bit of paper in it's talon." Slowly she slid it out, and with that, the owl flew away. Confused, piper opened the letter.  
  
Dear Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, and Leo Wyatt,  
You probably do not know who I am. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You probably don't know me because the magic I use and teach is different that yours, in the sense that we need wands to perform it. Unfortunately we have a situation. A large band of evil wizards, known as Death Eaters, is attempting to overthrow the school and the Ministry of Magic here. Ingeniously, they created Anti-Apparating Spells, and a barrier, so that we could not get out. However, I am too powerful to be overthrown without their leader, who is currently attacking the Ministry of Magic. It will be a few days before he will reach here. Please, I am asking for your help. Without you, the entire wizarding world will be taken over, and soon he will advance onto Muggles or Mortals, as you call them. This is a desperate situation. Please orb to the headmasters office of the school tomorrow at 3:00. If you have questions about my integrity or need directions to the school, I'm sure you can be helped by my Wiccan counterpart. I'm sure Mr. Wyatt knows him. He is an elder who goes by the name of Gideon.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
The girls sat stunned after Piper read the message. He must be a formidable wizard, to take on the entire magical community.  
"Leo, is he right? Do you know Gideon?"  
"Yes, I know him" Leo said strangely. "he was my teacher."  
"So, should we go?" asked Phoebe.  
"Yes, he's telling the truth. I know of both the school and Voldemort, the leader of the death eaters. They need our help. I also know where the school is. So get ready for a very tough fight. Also, you might want to create or memorize some spells, and get some potions ready. This is gonna be very difficult if the great Albus Dumbledore needs our help..." 


	3. We Made It

Chapter 2:  
We Made It  
  
At 2:30 the next day, the Halliwell household was very busy. Paige and Piper were making potions in the attic, while Phoebe was on the couch downstairs, writing spells. Fifteen minutes later, they converged in the conservatory, and took inventory of what they had.  
"Alright, we've got twenty stun potions apiece, plus we each have ten smoke potions, in case Leo needs to get everyone out." Piper said.  
"That's a good idea," Phoebe said. "I've got a spell to freeze ten people at once, for me and Paige, since you already can do that. I've also got an assortment of environmental control spells, like lightning strikes. I have a spell that requires the power of three, but makes a damn powerful shield. Finally, I've got a spell to open a portal to hell, in case we really want to send some people down the chute."  
"Awesome!! Those Wizards better watch out"  
  
At 3:00, Leo orbed in, and everyone took his hands because Paige didn't know where she was going. They disappeared in a flurry of bright lights...  
  
Dumbledore was pacing his office, hoping that the Charmed ones would appear. Snape, who was 1. Jealous of Dumbledore's respect for the women and 2. Doubtful that they could help against Voldemort, wasn't making things easier by stating his doubts, over and over again. Hermione Granger, although scared to death of the upcoming battle, was on hand to meet the Wicca's. She brought her friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Finally, when Dumbledore was about ready to give up, they appeared in a burst of bluish white orbs.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione, being amazed by the show put on by the mode of transport she had researched, called Orbing. "That was awesome!!!" Harry and Ron shared her amazement, not only to the Orbing but also to the apparent youth of the Charmed Ones, because since they were so powerful, it was assumed that they were old hags!  
"We made it!" said Piper happily, hugging Leo.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, my friends. I am Albus Dumbledore. These are my colleagues, Professors McGonagall and Snape."  
"Wyatt..." Snape hissed venomously.  
"Snape?!?" Leo said, laughing.  
"Wait, you know each other?" Phoebe asked him.  
"Yeah, about twenty years ago we met at Gideon's school. I'm afraid nobody liked poor greasy..." Harry and Ron were roaring with laughter as Hermione sat by the side, looking amused.  
"I also thing he was a little jealous of my powers, too." Leo continued.  
"Back to the subject at hand..." Dumbledore said loudly, breaking up the talking. "Have you brought anything to aid you?"  
Piper spoke for them, "Yeah, we brought a bunch of stun potions and a ton of spells."  
"Good, because I'm sure you will need them." Dumbledore said. Let's get up a plan, shall we?"  
"We've thought about that too," Piper said. "We figure we can use the power of three Shield spell from the back while everyone gets ready. Then, when we can't hold it up any longer, we'll orb to the front and help there."  
"That's a good plan," Dumbledore said, "But there is a problem. With your power, I should think you would like to be in the middle, if not in the back, during the battle. The spell that you will be facing is the Avada Kedavera spell, the killing curse. It is unblockable by our methods."  
"NO! We refuse to let the students, teachers, and parents be hurt while we're still standing."  
"That is very commendable. However, we do need some incredible power to overcome this, and as mighty as the Charmed Ones are, we need more."  
"That won't be a problem." Phoebe said mysteriously. "I made a spell for the best reinforcements possible...but Piper needs to say it. Let's call it... maternal bond."  
"But... Wyatt isn't born yet, neither is Chris! And anyway, even if Future Chris was telling the truth, How would we get them here?"  
"Well, the spell might work but you need to try it now, while there's still time!!!"  
"Okay, I'll try..." This entire time, the teachers and students watching were mystified, but astounded at what happened next...  
"Across space and time I call to thee, come by the power of the power of three, Chris and Wyatt, My sons of Power, Come to me in this darkest Hour."  
Snape sniggered, laughing at their foolish attempt at a spell, when suddenly, a blast of light emitted from the ceiling, and down dropped Chris and Wyatt, the twice-blessed children, looking very confused... 


	4. Where Are We?

Chapter 3:  
Where Are We?  
  
"What in the Hell?" Shouted Wyatt as he got up off his butt, which was probably hurting pretty bad from the fall from the ten foot ceiling. His younger brother, Chris, was also in pain.  
"Hello Wyatt, Chris." Piper said warmly. "Welcome to 2004!"  
"What? 2004? I swear to god that I was just reading the paper and the date on top said 2030!"  
"What?" asked everyone in the room, excluding the Wicca's.  
"These are my two sons, Chris and Wyatt, from the year 2030. They are here to help," said Piper.  
"Well, you are my mom, so... I guess... but what's so strong you would need us?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Well, we're about to face a very large army of evil wizards, led by Lord Voldemort. Care to help?" Snape asked sarcastically.  
"Hell yeah!!!" He shouted. "That sounds like fun."  
"Fun?!?" Snape exclaimed. "You are obviously a fool, going up against a real wizard and thinking that you can win easily!"  
"Fine, hot stuff, let's see what you got!" Wyatt said laughing.  
Snape, hating being laughed at, immediately sent a full body bind curse straight at Wyatt. Wyatt, not paying attention because he was laughing so hard, simply stood there. The triumphant look on Snape's face quickly became pretty much permanent, as his spell harmlessly deflected off Wyatt's Force Shield and rebounded on Snape, which froze him in place. Grinning slightly, Dumbledore unfroze the stunned Snape.  
"What? How..." Snape stuttered, confused as to why he was cursed.  
"My force shield deflects pretty much anything, dude. Calm down." Wyatt said, barely able to contain his laughter. The fun little moment was suddenly broken by screams from outside the castle. The army of advancing wizards had started to attack, killing all in their path to the castle. Dumbledore, grabbing onto Paige's hand, commanded everyone to grab either Paige or Leo and orb immediately down to the battlefield. This was done, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed to the back of the fight, and chanted the shield spell. A gigantic blue barrier surrounded the good wizards, while the Death Eaters were trying desperately to break through... 


	5. The Battle

Chapter 4:  
The Battle  
  
As the Charmed Ones stood in the back of the good wizards, chanting the spell, the Death Eaters were breaking through. When the shield finally went down, the good wizards, led by Wyatt and Chris, charged the Death Eaters. Chris was also protected by Wyatt's shield. Wizards from both sides were attacking each other, while the Charmed Ones and the Charmed Children were blasting away with potions, spells, and (in Wyatt and Chris' case) Energy Balls. It took quite a long time, but the number of combatants was dwindling quickly. At last, there were only a handful of Death Eaters and about twenty good wizards left. Miraculously, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all survived, along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. Almost everyone surrendered after that, because their siege had ended. Suddenly, a robed figure rose up from the ground, and blasted a giant hole into Phoebe. She screamed and fell to the ground. As fast as possible, Leo bent down and healed her. It was just soon enough. She sat up, breathing heavily. Voldemort was about to kill the remaining good wizards, when a burst of flame erupted from the ground.  
"YOU...YOU WOULD DARE...ATTACK PHOEBE!!!!!!!!" roared the hooded man, furious. "Look out, man!" shouted Harry, as Voldemort used the same curse on the man as he did on Phoebe. A tremendous hole was blown through his midsection. Voldemort smiled, but then his eyes widened in shock as the hole was instantly repaired. The man was shaking with indescribable fury. Dumbledore stepped up to assist the unknown man, when he was thrown back by the robed figure's telekinetic abilities. The man took off his hood, and turned to Phoebe, his eyes searching to make sure she was alright. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he sent Voldemort up in flames, as he was incinerated. The puff of flame appeared once more, and as the man disappeared, Phoebe said one thing before she lost consciousness.  
"Cole..." 


End file.
